Dust to Dust: A RWBY Fanfiction
by FrontierStudios
Summary: Cyruss Rivers, a new student at Beacon Academy, gets more than he bargained for on his first day of class. Chapter 1 of Dust to Dust tells the story of Beacon's first annual Freshman Hunt, introduces you to Cyruss (our original character), and gives our take on Roman Torchwick. This is Frontier Studio's first fanfiction so feedback and/or reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Dust to Dust: A RWBY Fanfic Written by Marrow  
Chapter 1 Edited by B1gF00tHunt3r  
Note: This is Frontier Studio's first fanfiction. We hope you enjoy and any comments or reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!  
It was a crisp early morning at Beacon Academy. Ruby had just woken up after a restless night. She quickly threw on some clothes and fixed her hair. Then she took out a small jar of makeup and applied generous amounts of it on her face. "War paint!" she thought. Once she was through she grabbed her things and headed out, but not before taking a look at a picture of her and her uncle Qrow. "Thanks Uncle Qrow!" she said as she walked out of her dorm room and began searching for her friends. "Today is gonna be a good day" she thought as a smirk overtook her face.  
As Ruby was searching for the rest of team RWBY, a shuttle full of freshmen was just docking at Beacon's main hall. One of the new alumni on the shuttle was a 16 year old boy named Cyrus Rivers. Unlike most of the students on the bus, he didn't have a ton of heavy luggage with him. All he had was a small backpack full of clothes and his two trusty revolvers that hung from his belt. Cyrus stared out the shuttlebus window and was astounded by the beauty of Beacon Academy. "Wow! This almost makes waiting an entire year worth it... almost." All of a sudden an announcement came over the shuttle's speakers. "We have now arrived at the Beacon Academy main hall. All freshmen are to unload all of their belongings and head to the assembly outside the main building."  
Cyrus was one of the first off the bus and was immediately greeted by a friendly looking blonde girl named Yang with a stack of papers in her arms. She walked up to him and handed him a paper. "Here all freshmen are supposed to report to the main courtyard. This map of the campus will show you how to get there." Cyrus took the map and examined it. "Thanks" he said and quickly began following the dotted line on the map leading to the courtyard. Yang smiled and waved as he walked off to the courtyard. Once he was out of sight she took out a walkie talkie and spoke to Blake on the other end. "Hehe we got another one" she said with a sinister laugh. "Good. Everything is going according to plan" said Blake  
Cyrus followed the path to his destination until he spotted a large group of at least 40 freshmen. "Wow I didn't think there would be so many new students this year." He said to himself as he stood in the back of the crowd awaiting an announcement. A few minutes passed until Blake walked up to the podium overlooking the crowd of freshmen. She turned on the microphone and addressed the crowd with a smile. "How are we doing today freshmen?" All the freshmen chimed in at the same time "Good!" Blake smiled. "I'm so glad. As a second year student I am proud to announce that Beacon Academy will be holding its first annual freshmen hunt!" Cyrus and the rest of the crowd went dead silent. "Not to worry fair freshmen." said Blake. "The guns are only loaded with rubber bullets." she said with a devilish sneer. All of a sudden a senior fired off a bullet into the crowd. "That's your signal to run" said Blake.  
The crowd then dispersed in all directions leaving Cyrus dumbstruck. "No way this is really happening!" he thought to himself. He took a second to survey his surroundings. It was mass chaos, freshmen running all over the place like headless chickens. *Bang* Cyrus jumped at the sound. A sniper bullet had just grazed his right leg and hit the ground beside him. It didn't take long to find the sniper. It was none other than Ruby Rose perched up in a tree with her Crescent Rose. Cyrus looked over to her and called over. "Woah woah can't we just talk about this?" Three more bullets were fired and Cyrus barely dodged each one twirling and ducking almost like some crazy dance. "Wow freshie's got moves!" said Ruby. "Now stand still for me pretty please." she said as she steadied her sights. "I'm a gentleman and all, but I don't have a deathwish!" he shouted as he ran off in the opposite direction of her gunfire.  
He barely made it 30 feet before he ran into a familiar face. It was Yang, now armed with her shotgun gauntlets. She pushed him off of her and took a fighting stance. "Where do you think you're going freshman?" she asked. She took a few swings at him but he quickly quickstepped away each time. "You're pretty fast kid." she said as she took a second to catch her breath. "I'd thank you, but you're kind of trying to kill me." Cyrus replied. "No no I don't want to kill you, just capture you silly freshman." Cyrus dodged a few more of her lunges before he heard the voice of yet another girl. This time it was Weiss with her sword drawn. "Sorry Yang but this freshman is mine!" she said as she readied herself. Cyrus sighs. "Sorry ladies, but as much as I love being fought over, this is one fight I don't want to be a part of." He then did a backflip to dodge both of the girl's blows and bolted off in the opposite direction of his pursuers.  
Cyrus didn't get even 10 feet before a sniper bullet hit his right calf bringing him to his knees. "Aw shit that hurt!" he groaned as he tried to crawl away. This caught Weiss's attention and she intended to take full advantage of the situation. "He's mine!" she yelled as she shot some sort of ice blast, freezing his leg to the ground. Cyrus thought he was doomed, but to his amazement, the upperclassmen around him began fighting each other for him. He pulled out one of his revolvers and flips a lever next to the trigger, making it twist and reassemble itself into a short sword. "Cmon one shot..." he said as he swung the blade against the ice covering his leg. The blade smashed the ice into tiny pieces freeing Cyrus. "Yes!" he says to himself as he stands up and limps inside the main building.  
Cyrus walked slowly through the building, passing classrooms and offices. Finally passing a hallway with pictures on the walls of some of Beacon's famous alumni. He thought he was in the clear until he saw a few students chasing another poor freshman. Cyrus attempted to crouch down out of sight but wasn't able to because of his sore leg. He takes a moment to catch his breath before he is rudely interrupted by a sword wielding blonde, but this time it's not a girl. "Hey freshman." said the swordsman. Cyrus turned around and unholstered his revolver, flipping the switch and extending the small handgun into a sword. "Woah woah, this is a little unfair don't you think? he said while slowly backing away. "Attacking a wounded freshman?" The swordsman abruptly charged at Cyrus as their swords locked, neither of them moving an inch.  
As they both struggled for the upper hand in their duel, the upperclassman noticed Cyrus's trembling leg and smirked. "Cmon freshie toughen up." he said as he walked up and stomped on his wounded calf. Cyrus cringed in pain as the air was sucked out of his chest. "You shit!" he yelled as he lied on the ground nursing his leg. "Is that all you've got?" the swordsman asked with a smirk. Cyrus stood up now flowing with adrenaline. He pulled out his other revolver and switched it into its alternate mode. Cyrus was about to go back on the attack when for what seemed like the tenth time today, he heard a girl's voice. "Jaune get down!" shouted Pyrrha. She struck Cyrus in the back of the head with enough force to send him flying into the wall, nearly knocking him unconscious.  
"Looked like you were having some trouble there Jaune." she teased. Jaune took a deep breath and smiled. "Maybe just a little." he said as he helped Cyrus up. He was still dazed from his attack when Pyrrah pulled out an Ipod looking device and aimed it at him. "Oh god what now?" he thought. "Smile!" she said as she took Cyrus's picture. "What was with the flash?" he asked. "We just got your mugshot." she said with a smile. "My name's Jaune by the way. Sorry for the bad introduction." Cyrus rubbed the back of his head as he shook Jaune's hand. "Yeah I kinda heard right before your friend beat me upside the head." Pyrrah giggled. "Yeah, sorry about that. I'm Pyrrah." Cyrus sighed. I'm Cyrus Rivers." he said as he scanned the room for his revolvers he had dropped during the fight.  
"Here I think this is yours." said Pyrrah as she handed Cyrus his lost weapon. "Thanks." said Cyrus as he returned his sword back to its previous form. "So can anyone tell me what the whole 'freshman hunt' was all about?" Jaune laughed at his question. "This is so that all of you freshmen know what your upperclassmen are capable of. Don't worry though, you did pretty well. I think you might have even won if your leg didn't get shot." he said pointing to Cyrus's wounded calf. "Maybe. All I know is that I got attacked by you guys, and two weird girls outside with some real attitude issues." Pyrrah smirked to herself. "Was one a tall blonde and the other dressed up like an ice princess?" Cyrus was confused. "Yeah! How did you know?" he asked. Pyrrah didn't answer, just pointed behind him, trying to keep herself from bursting out laughing.  
Both Yang and Weiss were right behind him listening into the entire conversation, and they didn't seem too pleased about what he had to say about them. Weiss grabbed him by the collar and stared at him with her eyes fiery with rage. "What do you mean weird girl?!" she asked. Cyrus wasn't fazed though. "Hey calm down we can settle this like adults." he said as he tried to remove her hand from his collar. "Woah hold on there freshman" she said as she grabbed his arm and twisted it. Cyrus cried out in pain and fell awkwardly to one knee. "Come on ladies... I know I'm handsome and all but this is getting weird." Weiss was unamused and stepped on his injured calf sending him to the ground in pain. "Aww what was that for you bi-" he stopped midsentence trying not to worsen the situation. "What was that freshie?" Weiss asked through gritted teeth. Before Cyruss was able to muster up an answer, Jaune intervened. "Now now girls, his leg is swelling up pretty badly. He needs to see the nurse."  
Jaune and Pyrrah grabbed Cyrus by the arms and began dragging him out of the main building. They helped him up once they were all outside and Jaune looked at him with his arms crossed. "What?" Cyrus asked while fixing his shirt. "Was calling her that really gonna help your case?" he asked as Pyrrah nodded her head in agreement. "Ok fine, but you try being hunted like an animal on your first day at a new school." All of a sudden two gunshots rang out as Cyrus was shot in both his right arm and his left leg. He cried out in pain as Ruby hopped out of her tree where she was perched all day. "Woah woah woah Ruby!" Jaune yelled as he showed Cyrus's mugshot. "We already got him, he's ours." Ruby whimpered before noticing Cyrus on the ground in pain. "Oh my god I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" she asked with genuine concern. "Cyrus smiled through the pain and looked at her. "Well for both of my legs being put out of commission I'd say I'm just dandy, thank you!" Jaune chuckled. "Not much of a charmer are you kid?" he asked. Cyrus responded with nothing but a dirty look.  
Cyrus took a minute before mustering up the strength to stand up on his own two legs. He used a wall to balance himself as he walked into the main building. As he walked he took a long, hard look at Ruby. "Ugh why did it have to be her." he thought to himself. He continued to stumble along until he eventually made his way to the main desk. "Excuse me miss. Could you tell me where I can find my dorm?" he asked the receptionist. "Of course." she said as she pointed a scanner on her desk at him. It analyzed his face and Cyrus's information came up on the screen. "Ok let's see here. Cyrus R. Rivers. A huntsmen of defensive nature and your dorm is in the West building room A55. Here are your keys to your room." she said as she handed him a ring with a single key on it. "Oh, and it says you were the winner of the Freshmen Hunt. Congratulations!" she said with a big smile. Cyrus was confused. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I was captured." he told the receptionist. "Oh were you not aware of the rules. The last person to be captured was to be declared the winner... and it turns out you were the last to get caught. Your win will be a factor later on in event placing." she said. The receptionist dotted out a course on his map of the campus showing him where his dorm was and he headed off with his head now held high.  
End of chapter 1 (Part 2 Will be uploaded shortly!)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the support on part 1! If you like this part drop a favorite and if you haven't already, follow the story. It'll update you when future parts are released. We hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

He couldn't see her until he looked over near his bed and saw her preoccupied by something. "Why do you have a picture of you and my uncle Qrow?" she asked as she pulled a picture out of Cyrus's backpack. "Why are you going through my stuff!?" asked Cyrus.

Yang took a good look at Cyrus before yanking his hand off of her mouth. "It is you. You're that kid who used to train with Ruby's uncle." Ruby looked like a deer in the headlights as this information seemed to excite her beyond belief. Cyrus's stomach sank as there was no hiding it at this point. He took a deep breath before fessing up. "Yes... I used to train with Qrow, and" Cyrus gulped. "I used to train alongside Ruby." He stood there defeated as Ruby began literally jumping for joy. "I knew it I knew it! You are that same kid." At that point Jaune passed by Cyrus's room and noticed all the commotion. "Woah what's going on here? Two girls in Cyrus's room? Is it a miracle?" Yang rolled her eyes. "Hey blondie. We just realized that we've known Cyrus here longer than we originally thought. In fact he used to train with Ruby." Jaune was puzzled. "That must be an interesting story." he said as he scratched his head.

Ruby raised her hand frantically hoping to catch their attention. "Oh oh I wanna tell it." She cleared her throat as Cyrus facepalmed out of embarrassment. "It all began a long time ago. Cyrus was a poor kid who stole from my uncle Qrow. When he was caught, Uncle Qrow was pretty mad. So to repay the debt of what was stolen, Cyrus had to become Uncle Qrow's personal sparring partner." Cyrus rolled his eyes. "More like his punching bag." he said. "LET ME FINISH!" Ruby yelled, startling everyone in the room. She cleared her throat once again. "Once the debt was repayed, Cyrus came back for more training, and he came to our house every other night for a long time. The end." Cyrus breathed a sigh of relief that it was finally over.

"Yes yes that's me. Now can you two keep it down? I will not get in trouble because you two were waking people up." he said while pushing them all out of his room. "Ahh but Cyrus, it's been almost 7 years since we've seen each other." she whined. Yang playfully rubbed Ruby's head. "Don't worry, there'll be plenty of time to catch up later. For now let's let him get some sleep." Ruby pouted. "Oh ok." She put on a cute face and looked back at Cyrus. "Goodnight Cyrus." Cyrus slammed the door on all three of them. He wasn't one for entertaining guests, especially ones that show up unannounced and go through his things without asking. He breathed a sigh of relief and flopped back onto his bed. Within minutes he was out of it and fell asleep.

Cyrus was enjoying his slumber when rather abruptly, the intercom came on. "All freshmen are to report to the south side of the campus for the 1'st annual Freshmen Speed Assignment. "Blerg... morning already?" Cyrus said as he drowsily stood up and rubbed his eyes. He had been so tired that he slept in his clothes. "No need to get dressed." he said as he began walking to the elevator that would take him to the main courtyard. He spotted a large group of freshmen and began following them to the south side of the campus. "I just don't see why we have to do this so early in the day." he said yawning. Cyrus followed along with the group until they all came to an abrupt stop. On a podium set up in the middle of the courtyard, stood Ozpin, the school's principal. "Good morning, and welcome to all of the promising new freshmen of Beacon Academy! This is an important day in the history of Beacon. Today all of you will be taking part in the first annual Timed Obstacle Course!" he said with a smile. All of the students were confused as they began muttering to each other. "Think of it as a way for us to get a grip on how well you can all perform as 'warriors' per say. The student with the best time will receive special privileges for the first semester of the year."

Cyrus could almost smell the adrenaline seeping off of the freshmen around him. As soon as a reward was mentioned, all of the students there turned into bloodthirsty hyenas with each of their eyes set on winning this competition. Ozpin cleared his throat. "Now the winner of this year's Freshmen Hunt will receive the privilege of going first. Mr. Cyrus Rivers, would you please come up and join me." Cyrus's stomach sank. He wasn't sure whether to bail or to man up and go. He wasn't one who enjoyed standing out if he had the choice. "I-I'm Cyrus Rivers." he yelled out to Ozpin over the crowd. "Wonderful! Here come join me and we can get this show on the road." he said motioning Cyrus to walk over to the starting gate. Cyrus slowly made his way up to the crowd and stood next to Ozpin. "Now the rules are no weapons or dust related powers of any kind. Got it?" he told Cyrus with a serious look. "So just raw ability, I think I've got it." he said readying himself for whatever could be ahead. "Good man, now head up to the starting line and I'll give you a countdown." said Ozpin.

Cyrus approached the starting line and took a deep breath. He got into a ready stance and awaited the signal to start running, but before any signal was given, he heard something else off in the background. "GOODLUCK CYRUSS YOU CAN DO IT!" yelled Ruby from across the crowd. "Huh?" he thought to himself. Then all of a sudden a light flashed green and he was off. The terrain was mostly foresty with lots of trees and foliage all around. "This isn't so bad." Cyrus thought. Then he heard the sound of a beowolf grunting behind him. His face flushed white as he took off for dear life, sprinting through the seemingly dangerous woods as fast as he could. He seemed to be nearing the finish line when a beowolf cut a corner and was right on his tail. It nearly managed to catch him, snagging his shirt and cutting his face with its long claws causing him to stumble down a nearby hill, hitting his forehead on a large treebranch. Cyrus's vision blurred and the disorientation nearly made him sick. He eventually passed out in the middle of the forest.

When Cyrus eventually regained consciousness, he was laying on a bed in the nurse's office. He looked out the window, noticing that the sun was close to setting. "Oh hey you're awake." said Ruby as she smiled at Cyrus. He began to try to sit up. "Oh hey Rub-" "Hold it there cowboy, the nurse told me to make sure you don't move too much with that bump on your head." she said as she pointed to the large bandage on Cyrus's head. "Aw is someone worried about me?" he teased with a smile. Ruby giggled with a sly grin on her face. "If that's your attempt at being charming I'll take it." Cyrus's head began to throb. "I feel strange." he said as he lightly massaged his head. At that point Cyrus's doctor walked in. "I believe I can shed some light on that." he said as he sat down next to an X-Ray machine. He turned the machine around to Cyrus so that he could see. "It appears that the lump on your head may have done some temporary damage to your brain." he said as he pointed to a spot on the machine.

Cyrus's stomach sank. "What did it do exactly?" he asked nervously. "Oh don't worry it's nothing serious or permanent. The simplest way of describing it is a mild case of temporary amnesia. You might not act like yourself all the time and memories might be fuzzy, but in the end you should be fine." Cyrus felt better at the sound of the news. "Oh good! Then I'll just take this bandage off." he said as he started to take off the large bandage around his head. "No you need to leave it on for at least another 2 months. You can however resume your normal activities. The only catch is that you'll need someone to monitor you at all times in case of a possible stroke or if you do something that might reinjure your head. Lucky for you someone already volunteered to monitor you." Cyrus was puzzled. "Wait who volun- Oh no please don't tell me." he looked over at Ruby in horror as a large grin overtook her face and she ever so slowly raised her hand.

"You can't be serious." Cyrus said as he stared at the ceiling. "Hey who better to watch over you than someone who's known you as long as I have." said Ruby. "Now let's go." she said as she locked arms with Cyrus. He immediately pulled away in shock. "I'm not stupid I can walk Ruby." he said. "But the doctor told me to never leave your side. He suggested this himself, and he's school authority. Soooo..." she said as she extended her arm waiting for Cyrus to lock his with hers. Cyrus rolled his eyes and reluctantly locked arms with Ruby. She had a look of pure joy on her face as they walked out of the nurses office into the halls of Beacon. "Ugh my head." said Cyrus as he rubbed it with two fingers. "You ok Cyrus?" asked Ruby with general concern. "Yeah yeah I... I just want to head back to my room if that's ok." he said. "Of course. Just leave it to me." she said as she began sprinting for the dorms catching Cyrus off guard dragging him the whole way. "HEY THIS ISN'T EXACTLY DOING WONDERS FOR MY HEAD!" he screamed. Ruby giggled. "But it's faster this way!" she yelled as she picked up the pace.

They eventually made it to Cyrus's room. He was out of breath even though Ruby had been doing the running. Ruby opened the door for Cyrus. "After you" she said as he walked in. "Thanks. Now if you don't mind I'm going to get some sleep so goodnight." he said as he abruptly slammed the door applying all his weight to it keeping her out. "Cyrus let me in! Cmon this isn't funny." Ruby pounded at his door for 10 minutes straight until Cyrus got sick and tired of it. "Please Ruby I'm tired. I'm just gonna get some sleep." he groaned faking a sick tone. Ruby gave one final push and made it through his door. Cyrus was sitting on the floor rubbing his head in pain.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" she asked trying to make eye contact with him. "Hey cmon you can tell me." she said as she took his face in her hands and stared into his eyes. Cyrus blushed a deep crimson and butterflies erupted in his stomach. "N-nothing I'm fine" he said shaking her off. "Really I just need some sleep." he said as he avoided her gaze. "Uuuh ok then. Look I'll come get you in the morning for class ok." she said. "Yeah yeah see you tomorrow." he said as he pushed her out of his room and shut the leaned on the door for what seemed like an eternity as he felt his rapidly beating heart. "No no no this can't be happening. I don't have time for this. Not again." he said to himself as he wiped away the cold sweat on his brow. "I'll be fine after a good night's sleep." he thought as he got into his pajamas and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the support so far! Hopefully we can get to 500 total views before we upload part 4. Shout-out to 055 for being the first to review part 1 of Dust to Dust. The first person to review part 3 gets a shout-out in the beginning of part 4 by the way! We hope you enjoy and if you like this story tell your friends and don't forget to follow the story for future updates.

The night seemed to fly by. Cyrus tossed and turned all night, unable to shake off his paranoia. Then once he was just about to drift off into bliss, a bright ray of light shot him in the face. "Rise and shine!" said Ruby as she opened up Cyrus's curtains. "What the..." he said as his eyes adjusted to the light. Ruby rolled her eyes and handed Cyrus his uniform that was hanging on a curtain. He examined it for a minute noticing how nice it looked and smelled. "Did you wash this for me?" he asked. "Yeah I did. It was covered in dirt from your fall and I didn't want you to have to wear something dirty." she said with a smile. "T-thank you." he said surprised at her gesture of kindness. "Yeah yeah now go get changed. We're gonna be late." Cyrus bolted into the bathroom and began changing. "I'll be out in a second." he said.

Ruby looked around his room for a while. You know you're pretty bland. There's no color or knick knacks or anything that makes you... you." she said. "Well that's me. I'm a bland guy with a bland personality and an even blander face." he said as he walked out of the bathroom. She carefully studied his face. "Well I think you look pretty good!" she said smiling. Cyrus's heart fluttered and he blushed a deep red. Ruby giggled. "Are you blushing?" she asked. "I don't blush." he said as he held the door open for Ruby and walked out locking the door behind them. Cyrus and Ruby made it to their first class in a matter of minutes. People took notice as Cyrus held the door open for Ruby before walking in himself. Yang, who sat next to Weiss, was giggling as Cyrus and Ruby sat near her.

"Jeez you two are already dating? I was gonna give it at least a month at least." she said. "Cyrus shuddered at the thought. "No we aren't dating." he said as he began to blush again. At that moment, Jaune popped up behind Cyrus, surprising him in the process. "You're acting pretty defensive for someone who claimed to have 'no interest' in dating her earlier." he teased. "Hey I never said I didn't have interest in dating her. I just... wait." he looked over to see Ruby blushing a deep crimson and the rest of team RWBY barely holding back laughter as he embarrassed himself even more. "Dammit!" he said to himself as he slammed his forehead on his desk, forgetting about his recent head injury. The pain surged through his spine as he pulled back from the shock.

More students began flooding into the classroom and before they knew it, class was in session. Their teacher, Mr. Wesson, walked into the classroom wearing a red tie, white shirt, and black suspenders. "Ah good morning class." he said. The students all chimed in with a simultaneous "Good morning" in response. "Glad to see everyone's here today. Now where's that freshman who did the first run through of the course?" he asked trying to hold back a smile. Cyrus sighed and raised his hand. "That would be me." he mumbled. The whole class snickered and giggled. Even Mr. Wesson couldn't hold back at this point. "Don't worry. You did really well, up until the end that is." he said in a kidding tone. "Now students, under each of your seats should be your first assignment for this semester." Everyone reached their hands underneath their chairs and pulled out a small packet choc full of instructions. "This is a group project so your partner's desk number will be written on the back of the packet." said Mr. Wesson.

Cyrus flipped his packet around to find that his partner would be at desk 13. He counted from left to right. "There's eleven... there's twelve... there's... are you kidding me. He facepalmed when he found out that it was none other than Ruby who was to be his partner. Ruby finished reading her packet and began counting seats. When her finger got to Cyrus's desk her face lit up in pure joy. She smiled and waved at him. Cyrus gave her a wave back, wondering if that was the right move. "Now this assignment is due in two months so you don't have to worry too much for a while." Mr. Wesson said. Cyrus exhaled in relief as the bell rang. He immediately rushed out of the classroom making as little contact with Ruby as he possibly could all day. "I'll talk to her at lunch and that's it." he told himself.

Before he knew it, noon had come around and it was lunchtime. He headed outside with his paper bag and found a place to sit down. He began eating his sandwich while working on his classwork. Ruby eventually made it outside and saw Cyrus sitting down eating. "Hey Cyrus!" she called out as she ran over enthusiastically. He mumbled through a mouthful of pb&j "Hey Ruby." She sat next to him setting her backpack down. "Oooh watcha eating?" she asked. "PB&J." he said as he took another bite. "Can I have a bite please." she said while making puppy dog eyes. Cyrus rolled his eyes as he awkwardly ripped off an uneaten piece of his sandwich and handed it to her. "Thanks buddy." she said as she gobbled down the piece of sandwich. Yang passed by the two of them eating and paused when she saw Ruby sharing a sandwich with Cyrus.

"Aw how sweet. My little sis is sharing lunch with her boyfriend. Her comment made Cyrus choke a bit. "First off, we're not dating." Jaune appeared behind Cyrus and put his hand on his shoulder, startling him a bit. "You know you wouldn't mind it though." he said with a serious expression. "Well of course not but... SHUT UP!" he yelled as he pushed Jaune off of him. He looked over to see Ruby blushing and twiddling her thumbs. "Don't blush at that!" he said getting frustrated. "What are you doing anyway?" Jaune asked Cyrus. "I'm working on our project." he answered. "Why, it's not due for two months." Yang asked. Weiss appeared from behind a tree where she had been listening in on their conversation. "Let him. Cyrus is the type of guy that likes to finish quickly." she said with a nasty smirk. Cyrus finished his sandwich and stood up.

"What did you say?" he asked Weiss in a stern tone. "You heard what I said you little punk!" she said as she pushed him away from her. "No I think I'd like to hear it again." he said pushing her back accidentally touching her boobs. "You perverted little freshman!" she screamed. "Damn. You've only been dating for a week and he's already cheating on you." Yang said to Ruby teasingly. "He's already cheating?!" Ruby said as she teasingly hid her face in her hands. "I'm not cheating!" he said defensively. "So you admit that you two _are _dating!" Jaune said teasingly. "What no! I just-" Cyrus was at a loss for words. He felt like nobody was backing him up in this conversation at all. Not even Ruby! "Oh relax. You're getting too worked up about this project. You need to cool down." said Ruby. "Oh sure I need to cool down." he said sarcastically. He then looked over at Weiss.

"Look, I don't know what I did to you that made you so pissed. Hell I don't even know you." he said in his defense. Weiss grabbed him by the collar. "You dating my friend gives me all the right in the world to take an interest in you." she replied with a sinister look on her face. "But we're not even dating. Cmon Ruby tell her." he pleaded. Ruby smiled. "I think she's just trying to make sure you treat your girlfriend with dignity and respect." she said. Weiss let Cyrus go after hearing what Ruby said. "Exactly." she said as she walked off leaving the rest of the group. "Whatever." Cyrus said being exhausted from all the drama surrounding him. He walked off to his next class while attempting to avoid anyone and everyone who knew him. This however, was not an easy job considering his name was being thrown around the school as if he was some kind of celebrity. He hated that.

Classes had finally come to a close and Cyruss couldn't have been happier. He rushed back to his dorm, waving to Pyrrah and Blake on his way. He finally made it there and went straight to his room. He walked inside and began taking off his shoes and loosening his tie before flopping himself on his bed. "I hate this situation." he said to himself before dangling his arm off the side of the bed and dozing off to sleep. When he slowly awakes, he scratches his eyes and stretches, letting off a big yawn. Still tired he turns over on his side, only to be met by Ruby's sleeping face. This startled Cyrus beyond belief, but also made him blush. He now noticed that her hand was on his arm. It was surprisingly warm and she looked so peaceful as she slept. He blushed a deep red as he began to tilt his head to match hers. He leaned in slowly and lightly puckered his lips before... *THUMP* Cyrus was rudely awoken by his body lying on the ground.

He sat up quickly and began to wipe the sweat off his brow. "Oh thank god it was just a dream." he said to himself trying to laugh the whole thing off. He thought for a minute about his dream. "Jesus what was I dreaming about?" he asked himself. "I don't know why don't you tell me?" Jaune asked as he stood in Cyrus's open doorframe. "Aaah! How long have you been standing there?!" he asked frantically. "Oh relax loverboy. I got here just in time to see the juicy parts. Seemed like you were having quite the sexy dream. Your lips were puckered the whole time as if you were kissing someone." he teased as he tried to hold back laughter. "Yeah whatever, now get out of here." he said as he pushed Jaune out of his room. Once Jaune was gone he leaned against his door and exhaled a breath of sweet relief. Cyrus looked at his watch noticing the time. "Crap it's morning already?!" he said as he threw on his shoes and headed out to his first class hoping to not be late.

As Cyrus was making his way to class he thought about what went down between him and Jaune a few minutes ago. "What a screwed up way to start my morning." he said to himself before he made it to his classroom with a few minutes to spare. Cyrus found his seat and rested his head on his desk. "Hey Cyrus!" Ruby said as she put her head next to his trying to get a good look at his face. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Cyrus's face turned red instantly and he sat up straight. "Huh? No everything c-cool." he said as he studdered a bit out of embarrassment. Jaune was sitting behind Cyrus with his feet up on his desk and his hands behind his head. "Yeah he just fell off his bed dreaming about you." he said. Cyrus turned around and gave Jaune a dirty look.

"Shut up now!" he said seriously ticked off. "So you _did _dream about Ruby!" Jaune said with a smirk. "No I didn't. So stop talking about it." Cyruss said getting annoyed very quickly. Pyrrah joined in the conversation. "I didn't think Cyrus was such a perv." she said jokingly. Cyrus glanced over at Ruby to see what her take on all this was. She was blushing with an embarrassed smile on her face. This made Cyrus blush a bit. Ruby saw Cyrus blushed and she giggled at the sight. "Oh stop blushing you dirty minded little freshman." she said as she tapped him on the head. Cyrus sighed and began working on his classwork. Classes flew by that day and Cyrus had no complaints. After his last class he headed back to his dorm just like yesterday. He walked in his room and took off his jacket and shoes. He laid back on his pillow and rubbed his eyes.

We know part 3 wasn't the most eventful, but it foreshadows a lot of events that will show up in future parts. We hope you enjoyed and part 4 will be uploaded soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all your support on the last part. Thanks again to Dr. Schadenfreude055 for your review. If you'd like a shout-out in part 5 then all you need to do is write a review on part 4. We hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

"That dream." he said as he wandered through his mind rethinking the events of the dream. "Why did I dream about that? Could I actually..." he trailed off before hearing a familiar voice at his door. "Actually what?" Ruby asked as she walked in Cyrus's room. She startled Cyrus causing him to once again, bump his head on the upper bunk. "Stop doing that!" he said as he rubbed his head. "Great now my head hurts." he told Ruby. "Oh stop being such a baby." she said as she walked over to him and put her hand on his head. "You just got a little bump that's all." Cyrus tried desperately not to make eye contact as she touched him. Yang walked by on the way to her room. "Aw you two look so cute." she said as she poked her head in. Cyrus grabbed a pillow and threw it at her in anger. "Oh cmon I know you like her. Look you're blushing." she said as she pointed at Cyrus's red face.

She walked in his room to see what he was up to. "Could you two please stop barging in my room?" he pleaded. "You don't like the company of two pretty girls in your room?" Yang teased. "You know you're not nearly as big of a loner as you used to be." she said as she looked around the big empty room. "With all this space, why don't you let at least one other person bunk with you?" she asked. Ruby immediately began to slowly raise her hand. "No Ruby that's not happening." he says in a calm tone. "But why not? At least this way we can catch up." she says trying to defend her case. "You have team RWBY to take care of. I'm fine on my own." Ruby begins to make a sad puppy dog face at Cyrus. "No Ruby that face isn't going to change my mind." he says as she continues staring at him. "Well then let's take a vote!" said Yang. "What how is that even fair? Both of you are for her moving in. We'd need at least one other voter!" said Cyrus. "I'll vote." said Jaune as he strolled right in to Cyrus's room.

"Oh no. Not you no!" said Cyrus as he began to have a nervous breakdown. Yang smiled evily before she spoke. "Alrighty then. There's your other voter. Now that everyone is here all in favor raise your hand!" Ruby's Jaune's and Yang's hands shot straight up as Cyruss was left powerless. "But... but..." Cyrus was speechless. Jaune pumped his fist in the air. "Yay democracy! So what were we even voting on?" he asked Cyrus. "You idiot! Now Ruby has to bunk in MY ROOM!" Jaune's smile stretched all the way across his face. "Oh well then I'm glad I voted yes!" he said as he walked out of his room. Cyrus stood there speechless. In the end he had no choice in the matter so he finally gave up. "So it's settled! I'll stay here with you. At least until you find a team of your own." said Ruby. She raced off to her own room to grab her things as Cyrus flopped on his bead in defeat.

Ruby returned with a bag of her things. Her face was positively glowing with joy as she set her things down. "Have fun you two!" Yang said as she walked out of their room. "But not too much fun." she said as she poked her head back in. "YANG!" Ruby squealed. Cyrus put a pillow over his face to muffle the sound of his voice. "How the hell did this happen?" he asked himself. Ruby sat down next to Cyrus on his bed. "You know if you weren't such a loner this wouldn't have happened." she said in a consoling tone. He sat up looking at Ruby. "Aren't you gonna feel weird living with a guy?" he asked. "No because I know you won't pull anything weird with me." she said with a smile. Cyrus thought for a moment. "I don't know whether to feel complimented or offended at that statement." he said as he pulled the covers over him in an attempt to sleep. "Oh come on Cyrus." she said as she yanked the covers off of him. "Dont be such a stick in the mud. Let's go do something fun." she said with enthusiasm.

Cyrus groaned in frustration. "Ok then. What did you have in mind?" he asked. Ruby looked around the room for a minute before answering. "Well why don't we redecorate?" she said with a smile. "Redecorate?" he asked with a sigh. "What did you have in mind?" Ruby bolted out the door and came back with a few gallons of paint in her hand. "How long were you planning this?" he asked. "Mmm, maybe about 10 minutes." she answered. Cyrus began pushing the beds out of the way and threw on an old shirt for painting. "You're very lucky I'm not in the mood to argue." he said as he grabbed a paintbrush. "Well good!" she said while smiling at him. "Cause you don't have a choice." she said as she dabbed a bit of red paint on his nose. "You really need to open up more." she said as she went back to painting. "I don't need you to run my life you know." he said as he wiped the paint off his nose. "Oh really?" she asked smearing more paint on his face.

"That's really mature." he said sarcastically. Ruby stuck her tongue out at Cyrus. "Oh you wanna talk about mature huh?" she said as she dabbed even more paint on him. "You know what kid..." he said as he dunked his finger in paint and rubbed it on her cheek. Ruby's eyes lit up in fiery passion. "Oh it's on!" she said as the two of them began duking it out. By the end of their squabble there was barely any paint left, but the two of them were covered from head to toe. "Thanks Cyrus. You wasted all the paint." Ruby said as she breathed rapidly in exhaustion. "I wasted it?! I'm pretty sure you started it." he said while trying to regain his energy. Ruby stood up and flipped her hair back. "Well I'm covered in paint. I'm gonna take a shower... no peaking ok." she said with a wink. "Oh just hurry up." said Cyrus as he rolled his eyes. Ruby headed inside and shut the bathroom door behind her. "I'm not locking it so don't get any funny ideas now." she said teasingly.

Cyrus stood up still exhausted from their battle. "Like I would peak on her." he said chuckling to himself. He leaned up against the bathroom door still catching his breath. That's when he heard Ruby turn the water on. His cheeks turned dark red almost instantly. "No no bad Cyrus, don't you dare think about that." he said quietly to himself. "I know think about something nasty... Weiss! Ah there we go that's better." he said to himself with a satisfying smile. "Are you daydreaming about Weiss?!" Ruby shouted from the bathroom. "What no way." he yelled back to her as he began pushing the beds back into place. Ruby finished her shower and put on her pajamas. Once she was done drying her hair, she stepped out of the bathroom finally washed clean of all the paint. "Well I'm done." Ruby said as she scratched the back of her head. "Yeah yeah I see that." Cyrus said as he grabbed a pair of pajamas from his dresser and headed into the bathroom.

"Try not imagining Weiss while you're in there." Ruby teased. Cyrus gagged at the thought and headed inside. He took off his clothes and began to shower. Barely a minute had passed before Ruby was pestering him again. "Hey Cyrus you're in the shower right?" she asked. "No I'm making a sandwich." he said sarcastically. An awkward period of silence occured for the next few seconds. "Of course I'm taking a shower!" Cyrus yelled back to Ruby. "Oooh ok. Well you just keep doing what you're doing, I left my dirty clothes in there I'm just gonna grab them." she said as she opened the door and grabbed her clothes. Cyrus didn't hear the door shut so he wondered what she was up to. "You gonna hurry up?" Cyrus asked as he began washing his hair. Ruby said nothing, making Cyrus nervous

"Why did you get all quiet?" he asked while looking at the curtain. He then noticed that it was a clear shower curtain and Ruby could see completely through it. "Gah get out of here!" he said while covering bolted out the bathroom shutting the door behind her. "I'm sorry." she said sincerely as her cheeks flushed red. Ruby sat on the bed awkwardly waiting for Cyrus to finish. He took another few minutes to shower and came out in his pajamas. Cyrus noticed that Ruby had fallen asleep waiting for him. "Really?" he said to himself in an unamused tone. "Whatever. Goodnight kid." he said while turning off the lights and heading to bed on the bed directly across from Ruby's. "Maybe it won't be so bad having her here." he thought as he drifted off into slumber.

Cyrus was awoken by beams of light shining in his face and the familiar nudging of his new roommate. "Cyrus my stomach is eating itself." Ruby groaned as she nudged his head. "Then go eat something." Cyrus said as he was still in between being asleep and awake. "Yang usually gets breakfast with me." she said with puppy dog eyes. "Cyrus opened one eye and saw her face that he somehow couldn't say no to."Fine let's go." he said as he stood up and stretched. He took of his pajama pants and threw on some jeans. "I'll be waiting for you to get changed outside so hurry up ok." he said as Ruby answered him with an enthusiastic nod. Cyrus walked out and shut the door. He leaned on it as he stared up at the ceiling, exhaling in a mixture of exhaustion and relief. "What a night." he said to himself. "Why what happened?" asked Pyrrah as she walked by Cyrus. Ruby then opened the door startling Cyrus. "Let's go I'm starving!" she said taking his hand.

Pyrrah smirked at the sight of Ruby leaving Cyrus's room. "So you two slept together?" she asked teasingly. "I thought we did." Ruby answered nievely. "No we just slept in the same room. We didn't sleep together." he said to Pyrrah. "Not yet at least."Jaune said appearing out of nowhere as he was used to doing. "Exactly not yet... what NO I meant...forget it." Cyrus said getting flustered. He began walking to the cafeteria trying to shake Ruby. "Hey wait for me!" Ruby said as she chased after him. She eventually caught up and grabbed onto his arm, collapsing her own body weight in an effort to slow him down. "What are you doing now?" Cyrus asked in a confused tone. "You were walking too fast." Ruby answered in a melancholy tone. "Fine, I'll try to walk your pace then." he said as he tried to release his arm from Ruby's death grip. "Ok then." she said as she released his arm.

They walked a bit further and Cyrus noticed there was something a bit strange about Ruby today. "Why are you so hyper today?" he asked. "Because I get to eat breakfast with you!" she answered with a smile brighter than the sun. Cyrus began to blush. "Oh that's nothing to be that excited about." he said trying not to make eye contact with Ruby. "You're blushing again." she said as she playfully poked Cyrus's cheek. "I don't blush." he said in a stern tone as he began to blush harder. Ruby made a grab for Cyrus's arm again in an attempt to hold his hand, but he would have nothing of it. "No stop it." he said as he tapped Ruby's nose. "Hey don't treat me like a little kid. You know I hate that!" she said while pouting and crossing her arms. "Fine fine I won't do it anymore." Cyruss said. They eventually made it to the cafeteria as the smells of breakfast invaded their senses.

"So what do you wanna eat?" Cyrus asked. "Hmm let me think." Ruby said as she scanned the room, eventually fixing her gaze on a plate with a huge stack of pancakes piled high on it. Cyrus noticed what she was staring at and rolled his eyes. "No no that's not gonna do anything but put you back to sleep." he said as he dragged her up to the counter ordering a more balance breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast. "B- but I wanted..." Ruby said as she pointed to the stack of pancakes mocking her at this point. "Oh quit whining." he said as they walked back and sat at a table together. Cyrus began shoveling eggs and bacon into his mouth while Ruby just picked around her food. "Oh come on you need to eat." Cyruss said as he noticed the amount of food still left on Ruby's plate. Ruby rolled her eyes and took a big bite of egg. "There happy?" she asked while still chewing.

"You told me you don't like being treated like a little kid, but you act like one all the time." he said while finishing his breakfast. Ruby pouted and picked at her food some more. "Fine if you're gonna be a baby about it." he said as he stood up and walked back over to the counter. He returned with a big stack of pancakes for Ruby. "Here is this better?" he asked with a slight smile that he tried to hide. Ruby wasted no time. As soon as the plate was in front of her, she poured syrup all over the stack of pancakes making sure that each one was properly covered. It took no time for her to begin attacking the pancakes. Cyrus couldn't hide his smile at this point. "Are they good." he asked as Ruby continued demolishing the pancakes. "Yeah you want a bite?" she said as she carefully cut off a piece of her pancakes and offered it to Cyrus on her fork. Cyrus looked around the room to make sure nobody would see. "Well I guess one bite wouldn't hurt." he said as he leaned in to eat what was on her fork.

Part 5 will be coming out tomorrow so stay tuned! If you like Dust to Dust don't forget to follow the story and as always, favorites are very appreciated and help us get our name out there.


	5. Chapter 5

We're nearing the end of the first part of Dust to Dust. Chapter 6 will be the finale and we are hard at work on part 2. We hope you enjoy, and if you'd like a shout-out in part 6 then don't forget to write a review. Also any favorites or follows are greatly appreciated. Also thanks to Dr. Schadenfreude055 for giving us some awesome feedback!

"Aww isn't that cute." Yang said as she walked by seeing Cyrus in mid bite. Cyrus's stomach sank. It seemed that it was either Yang or Jaune that came around at the most innoppertune times. "It's not what it looks like." he said as he went back to eating his own food. "Yea sis, we were just eating breakfast." Ruby said as she took another huge bite of her pancakes. "Yeah I can see that." Yang said with a smile. "So what are you two doing here on a saturday?" she asked. "She just wanted some breakfast." Cyrus said while taking a sip of orange juice. "So you took your girlfriend to breakfast. How sweet!" Cyrus choked on his orange juice. "No no it's not like that for the 100'th time!" he said to Yang. Cyruss looked over at Ruby, noticing that she was blushing. "Oh stop that." he told her as he took a bite of toast. Weiss then entered the cafeteria, taking a seat next to Yang.

"You're still dating that prick huh Ruby?" she asked in her usual moody tone. "I am not dating Ruby!" he said to the two girls. "So you're dumping me?" Ruby asked teasingly. "What I... Argh I am not gonna argue about this early in the morning." Cyrus said as he took his plate and threw away whatever was leftover. "Told you he was a prick." Weiss said to Ruby. "Aaw he's not that bad. He's actually kind of sweet at times." Ruby said with a giggle. Cyrus quickly walked back to their table. "Hey I'm heading back to the dorm." he told Ruby as he began to walk away. "Wait for me I wanna go with you." Ruby said as she abandoned her plate to follow Cyrus. "So what do you wanna do today?" Ruby asked Cyrus as she locked arms with him. "I wanted to catch up on some napping." he said with a yawn. "Oh that's not fun. Why don't we hang out for the day? she asked with a smile. Cyrus stood there and thought for a moment. "Yeah sure, I don't see why not." Ruby hugged Cyrus in thanks causing him to blush a bit.

"Cmon then let's go." Ruby said as she pulled Cyrus along. "Where are we going?" he asked still unaware of what their plans were. "I dunno let's just hang out in the town for the day I guess." she said as she locked arms with Cyrus again. They made their way to the shuttle station and boarded one that would take them to the nearby town that was choc full of little shops and cafes. The shuttle finally reached their destination as Ruby and Cyrus stepped out into the crowd of people who seemingly had the same plan as they did. "Seems a bit crowded don't you think?" he ashed Ruby. "Oh stop whining. I told you that you needed to get out more." she said as she pulled him along. "Are you looking for anything specific?" he asked. "Nah I just wanted to get out of that school for the day." she answered with a warm smile. "Ah well there's nothing wrong with that." he said returning the smile. "Let's see what this town has to offer then."

Ruby and Cyrus walked for hours exploring the various shops and stalls scattered across the town. One of the stalls was giving out free samples so Ruby picked one and put it to Cyrus's lips. "Here try some." she said. "Uh ok sure." he said as he awkwardly leaned in to eat the piece of food. Ruby smiled noticing how awkward Cyrus could be in public. "You know you're not so bad when you open up a little." she said punching Cyrus lightly in the shoulder. "Well excuse me for becoming used to being alone for all those years." he said as he rubbed his shoulder. "Well you're not alone now. You've got me..." she said with a smile warm enough to melt even the coldest of hearts. "... and Yang, Pyrrah, Jaune, and... Weiss." Cyrus stared at Ruby with a blank expression. "Haha. So where to next?" he asked. "Hmm I'm not sure." Ruby answered back. "Take your time. I know you're a bit slow now and then." Cyrus said teasingly.

As the both of them strolled around, a girl accidentally bumps into Cyrus, spilling a large amount of an odd smelling dust into his face. "Oh I'm so sorry." she said. Cyrus began coughing a bit as he tried not to ingest too much of the dust. "No it's fine." he said while coughing up dust. "No really I didn't mean to interrupt your date. I hope you forgive me." she said before walking off. "Why does everyone say that?" he asked in an annoyed tone. He looked over at Ruby noticing that she was blushing once again. "Don't you blush at that." he said. "Oh relax Cyrus... though if you wanted to..." she said with a wink. Cyrus just patted her head. "No." he began walking again, sneezing every few seconds. "Ah whatever that girl spilled is making me sneeze like crazy." he said as he sneezed again. "Maybe it was pepper." Ruby said. "Didn't smell like pepper. Must've been some weird spice." he said with a sneeze.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Ruby asked as she stopped Cyrus from walking anymore. "I should be fine... though I'm strangely tired for some reason." he said as he let out a yawn. "Well we have walked a lot today. If you want we can head back." Ruby offered. "No no, you wanted to come here today." Cyrus said as his eyes began to droop. "Are you sure?" Ruby asked with a sad expression on her face. He patted her head in assurance. "I'm fine don't worry about me kid." he said as they continued to walk for a while. About 10 minutes pass before Cyrus can barely hold his eyes open. Ruby begins to take notice and gets worried. "Cyrus are you ok?" she asks as she lays her hand on his forehead. "You're burning up!" she said getting more stressed over the situation. "I'll be fine kid I just need to..." Cyrus walked over to a fountain in the middle of the park and splashed a bunch of water on his face. "There I'm all good now." he said while checking his watch. "It's 6:30 already!" he looked over at Ruby noticing that she was getting drowsy herself. "You look pretty tired over there." he said. "I think you're more tired than me, let's head back." she said as she locked arms with Cyrus and walked back to the shuttle docking station.

They made it back and boarded a shuttle to Beacon. Both of them sit down next to each other and lean back. Ruby looked over at Cyrus and made sure to make eye contact. "Thanks Cyrus. I had a lot of fun today!" she said while hugging his arm. Cyrus blushed and patted her on the head. "Yeah I had fun too." he said. Ruby didn't answer back after that as she had fallen asleep on his arm. "I'm more tired than her. Sure whatever kid." he said with a smile. Their shuttle finally made it back to Beacon and Cyrus pinched Ruby's nose to wake her up. "Uuuh, just five more minutes." Ruby groaned as she nuzzled deeper into Cyrus's shirt. "Cmon Ruby we need to go." he said trying to get her to move. Ruby picked her chin up from his shoulder. "Will you carry me?" she asked as she extended her arms out to Cyrus. "Are you a child?" he asks her in an unamused tone. Ruby nods her head yes as she's too tired to say otherwise. "Then come on." he says as he begins to carry her on his back out of the shuttle.

As they made their way back to the dorm, Cyrus began to get a bit winded. "You know you're a lot heavier than you look." Ruby began to growl almost like a puppy at his statement. "Ok ok I got it." he said as he carried her back to their room. They eventually made it to the dorm room where Cyrus laid Ruby gently on her bed. "Thanks Cyrus." she said with a yawn. "No prob little red." he said before flopping on his own bed. I just need... need to..." Cyrus was out cold before he knew it, tossing and turning frantically until he eventually fell of his bed. "Ow my head..." he said as he began to rub his injured cranium. "I know that hurt right." said an unfamiliar voice. "What the- who's there?" Cyrus asked while frantically scanning the room, finding nobody in sight.

"What do you mean who's there? It's just the voice in your head." it answered in a concerned tone. "What? The last time I checked your conscience was supposed to sound like yourself." he said in a confused tone. "Who said I was your conscience?" the voice asked. Cyrus sat there and wondered for a moment. "You sound like a woman." he said to the voice. "Well you're not exactly sane anymore my friend." the voice replied. "What does that have to do with my sanity?" Cyrus asked. "Do sane people ever understand sane answers?" the voice answered with a question. "Whatever, I just need some sleep." Cyrus said. "Yes sleep... breathe slowly now." the voice said. "Yes... breathe slowly..." Cyrus replied before drifting off into slumber.

We know part 5 isn't the longest and we apologize. We wanted to make sure that we had enough content for part 6 so we hope you understand. Speaking of part 6, it will be coming out tomorrow so stay tuned for the epic finale of Dust to Dust!


	6. Chapter 6

We here at Frontier Studios would like to thank each and every one of you for all your support on Dust to Dust. We put our heart and soul into this fanfiction and the support had been mindblowing! Chapter 6 is the finale to Part 1 of Dust to Dust but don't fret, we are hard at work on Part 2 as we speak. We hope you enjoy and if you like this story drop a favorite or follow us. Once again thank you so much.

Cyrus began to have a very strange dream. He was in some sort of forest and he was completely unaware of his surroundings. "Hello? Is anyone out there?" he called out. As Cyrus was looking around, a man appeared from behind a tree wearing a white top hot and suit. He was also walking with a cane. "My my what is a boy like you doing in a place like this?" the strange man asked. "I couldn't tell you." Cyrus answered. "Wait, this is a dream isn't it?" he asked. "Are you sure child?" the man asked as he pointed his cane at Cyrus. Cyrus laughed at the strange man's feeble attempt to threaten him. "What's a cane gonna do to me?" he asked as a glowing red ball of energy shot out of the tip of the cane, sticking to Cyrus's arm like a semtex grenade. "What th-" before Cyrus can finish his sentence, the energy ball begins to send surges of electrical current running through his body. Cyrus can barely control himself and he falls to the ground in defeat. The strange man walked over to Cyrus. "Does it feel like a dream young man?" he asked as he kneeled in front of Cyrus. "Because it is." the man began to laugh hysterically and stood up, aiming the cane between Cyrus's eyes. "Sleep well." he said as he shot Cyrus in the face.

Cyrus awoke in a cold sweat. He immediately sat up and began rapidly breathing. "What the hell?" he said as he wiped the sweat off his brow. Ruby woke up to see what was the matter. "Is everything ok Cyruss? Is something wrong?" she asked. "What? No everything's fine kid. Go back to sleep." he said. Both Ruby and Cyrus eventually got back to sleep, though it was much harder for Cyrus. Cyrus tossed and turned again all night, waiting for the first glimpse of sunshine he saw. As soon as the sun began to rise, Cyrus sat up and rubbed his eyes. He glanced over at Ruby's sleeping figure. He couldn't help but smile. "She looks so peaceful." he thought as he grabbed a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt before heading to the bathroom. He disrobed and began taking a shower. "That was a crazy dream." the voice in Cyrus's head said. "Yeah it was. Who was that guy?" Cyrus thought. "I have no clue." the voice responded. "Wait... why am I having a conversation with myself in the shower?" he asked. "You're the one that isn't sane." the voice replied.

Cyrus finished his shower and threw on his clothes. When he walked out of the bathroom, Ruby was still sleeping. Cyrus didn't want to wake her so he headed outside to the courtyard. "I'm alone with my thoughts." he said to himself as he enjoyed the secluded courtyard. "I know, it's nice to be alone." the voice said. Cyrus sighed. "Why did I get up so early?" he said to himself. "Oh I don't know, the early asshole gets the worm?" Weiss said as she stopped by Cyrus on her way to the cafeteria. "Ok what is your problem with me?" he asked. "Because I know exactly who you are, and I know your family." she replied. "Let's get something straight. I am not my father or my uncle. They're both awful men, I know that better than anyone." Cyrus said. "But you're still their son and nephew." Weiss responded through gritted teeth. "Are you saying that I'm a threat to Ruby?" he asked as he squinted his eyes a bit. "Yes... yes I am." Weiss said with a smirk. "I would never hurt Ruby!" Cyrus replied with enthusiasm. "Let's hope you're not lying like your family." Weiss said as she walked away.

"Me a threat to Ruby..." Cyrus thought. "She's more of a threat to me." he said to himself as he began to lightly smile. Cyrus walked around the courtyard until eventually wandering into the main building. "Sheesh. I haven't been here since the freshman hunt." he said as he walked over to the Cyrus-shaped dent in the wall that he left. "Oh yeah. This is where Pyrrah threw me." he said to himself. "Reliving the past eh?" Pyrrah said as she bumped into Cyrus. "Oh hey what are you doing here?" Cyruss asked. "I like to read and study here in the morning when there's not a lot of people. What about you? I figured you'd be with Ruby." she said with a smirk. "I'm just gonna ignore that last part." he said.

"Well I have to go, sorry I'm in kind of a rush." Pyrrah said as she began to walk off. "Oh no problem. Talk to you later." Cyrus said as he began looking at pictures on the wall. "Oh wait! Have you seen Jaune or Weiss today?" Pyrrah asked. Cyrus gagged. "I saw Weiss just outside a few minutes ago but no Jaune." Pyrrah sighed. "Oh ok. It's just that Jaune didn't come back to the dorm last night and I thought he might've been with Weiss. Well thanks anyway." she said as she walked off. Cyrus quickly became bored of wandering around and wanted to head back to the dorm. "I should probably make sure Ruby hasn't killed anyone for food anyway." he thought as he made his way back to his dorm room. He opened the door and noticed Ruby still sleeping. "Hey kid what are you doing?" he asked. Ruby screamed and fell out of bed like a klutz. "Ouch! Don't you know how to knock? I could've been changing!" Cyrus laughed at her clumsiness. "Oh please. You take showers after me anyway." he said as he pulled Ruby to her feet.

"You ok kid?" he asked as Ruby brushed herself off. "Yeah I'm fine. Where were you earlier this morning?" she asked. "I was just walking around the campus. Why did someone miss me?" he said teasingly. "Nope I just wanted breakfast! Please Cyrus." she said in a pleading manner. He patted her on the head in a consoling way. "I'm sorry kid, but not today. I need to know if you've seen Jaune." he said. "Nope. I was with you all day yesterday. Don't tell me you forgot!" she said. Cyrus laughed. "No I didn't forget." he said with a smile. Ruby then turned around and blushed. "By the way, why were you in my bed?" he asked. "B-because I wanted to tell you something." Ruby admitted. "Well I'm here now aren't I?" Cyrus said. "I j-just wanted t-to say that..." Ruby trailed off. "What? What did you want to say?" Cyrus asked. "I just wanted t-to say that I really l-" before she could finish, Cyrus's Ipod looking device began ringing.

"Hold that thought kid." Cyrus said as he answered the ringing device. "Cyrus it's Jaune. I need you to tell Ruby to meet me in my dorm room." Cyrus was puzzled. "I'm a little busy here Jaune." Cyrus said in a slightly annoyed tone. Jaune hung up on Cyrus after that. "What did Jaune want?" Ruby asked. "He says he wants you to meet him in his dorm room." Ruby was just as puzzled as Cyruss. "Ok just let me shower and get dressed. Then we'll head there together if you don't mind. she said. "Sure kid I'll go with you." he said. Ruby quickly showered and got dressed so that they could head out. Both of them made it to Jaune's dorm in no time. As they were heading to Jaune's dorm room, Ruby grabbed a hold of Cyrus's hand. "You know once this is over, I still need to tell you something." she said. "Then let's get this over with." Cyrus said as he opened. the door.

"Hey Jaune are you here?" Cyrus asked as he stepped inside. A puff of red gas blows over in Ruby's direction making her fall on her face unconscious. "RUBY!" Cyrus screamed as he fell to the ground to check on her. He grabbed her and cradled her in his arms. "Cmon kid wake up!" he said as he tried his best not to breathe in any of the gas. Despite his best efforts though, some of the gas managed to sneak its way through his mouth and before he knew it, his eyes were drooping. "S-so sleepy." he said as he collapsed to his back. "No no you were supposed to keep the girl awake." said a familiar voice. Cyrus barely made out the figures of Jaune and the strange man with the cane from his dream. "You... you did this? I'll kill you!" he yelled through a coughing fit. "Sorry Rivers." Jaune said as he picked up Ruby. "We'll be borrowing Red for a bit." the strange man said with a smile. Cyruss tried his best to sit up. "You lay a hand on her and I'll kill you too!" he yelled.

The man walked over to Cyrus and kneeled down next to him. "Oh please. What are you going to do?" he asked as Cyrus head butted the strange man, causing his nose to bleed. "Oh fantastic!" the man said in a strangely delighted fassion. "I can tell you're going to put up one hell of a fight boy!" he said as he began walking away. "You think I'm joking?!" Cyrus asked as he pulled out one of his revolvers. "There's no need to be violent now is there?" the man asked as he snapped his fingers. Before Cyrus knew it, his gun was knocked out of his hand and an all familiar ice blast was freezing his hand to the ground. Weiss then entered the room from behind Jaune. "And here I thought I could trust you with Ruby... tsk tsk." she said with a smirk. The strange man began to laugh hysterically. "Two down and two to go!" he said as he took Ruby from Jaune. "Jaune boy, why don't you put our little friend here down for a nap." he said as he walked away. Jaune smiled as he cracked his knuckles. "I'll get Ruby back from you... you hear me?!" Cyrus yelled at the man though he was long gone. "Should've stayed in bed kid." Jaune said as he kicked Cyrus in the face knocking him unconcious.

End of Part 1

We are hard at work on Part 2 and we'll have Chapter 1 of Part 2 out sometime in mid February! We'd love to hear how you felt about the ending and would love if you could either favorite the story or write us a review! Don't forget to tell your friends and from the bottom of our hearts, Thanks so much!

-Thanks from B1gF00tHunt3r, Marrow, and xOV3RS33Rx (The three founders of Frontier Studios)


End file.
